houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
MiHoYo
About miHoYo As an R&D company, miHoYo has successfully launched excellent products in the field of home-made animation and mobile games such as “Zombiegal Kawaii”, “Houkai Gakuen 2”, and “Honkai Impact 3rd”, which are popular among users. With games and comics, animation, peripherals and other fields in the same direction, we successfully created China's famous original domestic animation IP - Houkai series, related game products have landed in overseas markets and achieved outstanding results. miHoYo Team Cai Haoyu (蔡浩宇) Nickname: None Job: Game producer (Independent game developer) Weibo: 独立游戏开发者蔡 (Deleted?) Graduated from: Shanghai Jiao Tong University Introduction: Cai Haoyu is the core figure of the entire miHoYo and Houkai series, independent game developer, and the largest shareholder of miHoYo Corporation. Now he is the chairman of miHoYo, and has led the development of miHoYo with several other founders. The Houkai series has a strong EVA element and style largely derived from Cai Haoyu is an EVA fan. Liu Wei (刘伟) Nickname: 大伟哥 Job: Game producer Weibo: 刘伟Forrest (Deleted?) Graduated from: Department of Computer Science, Shanghai Jiaotong University Introduction: The founder of miHoYo has the highest popularity and is the most public figure facing the game player publicly. Now he is the CEO and director of miHoYo, Liu Wei's name spreads in the majority of Houkai players began in the "Houkai Gakuen 2". Today, Liu Wei has become an official representative of miHoYo in addition to the company’s operations management. CiCi Real name unknown Nickname: CiCi Job: Artist Weibo: 黑眼圈很深的CiCi Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=1524815CiCi Introduction: CiCi joined miHoYo in 2011 and became the main beauty of the game in the team. Later, he participated in related art designs such as "FlyMe2theMoon", "Houkai Gakuen" and "Houkai Gakuen 2". That is to say, Kiana, Mei, Bronya, Palefox, Yae Sakura, and the early 2 zombie characters in GGZ all came from CiCi. Yuhao Luo (罗宇皓) Graduated from: Shanghai Jiao Tong University Job: Game producer Introduction: Yuhao Luo is the founder of the above three other than the one can get more relevant information, Yuhao Luo is one of the founders of miHoYo has two basis. One is Yuhao Luo is the one of the developers of “FlyMe2theMoon” and the other is Yuhao Luo who was one of the earliest four paid investors and the current miHoYo director when miHoYo was founded. There is too little other informations about Luo Yuxi. Ego and TDC24 Nickname:Ego and TDC24 Weibo: bebestgo Pixiv: エゴ・ドーナツ Real name unknown Job: Artist (Comic drawer, CG drawer) Introduction: Ego is the one of main artist working in Houkai Gakuen 2 CG and Honkai Impact 3rd comic. 掉线狂魔_火星 Real name unknown Job: Artist (4-koma drawer) Weibo: 掉线狂魔_火星 Pixiv: 掉线狂魔☆火星 Company History Early days Before miHoYo was founded, they created 2 games called "Legend of Saha" and "Bubble Heroes" (the game is later called BNB / Crazy Arcade) Year 2011 miHoYo Founding Team launched the game "FlyMe2theMoon" as an independent developer Year 2012 miHoYo Founding Team launched the game "Zombiegal Kawaii" as an independent developer miHoYo Company was formally incorporated and launched the mobile game "Houkai Gakuen", the first online game made by miHoYo Year 2014 miHoYo successfully launched "Houkai Gakuen 2" which detonated the domestic animation and mobile game field "Honkai Impact 3rd" project started to develop and research in 2014 Year 2016 "Honkai Impact 3rd" was announced in China and has won the favor of many users with extremely high quality graphic at that time. Future miHoYo is working on remastering both "Houkai Gakuen 2" and "Honkai Impact 3rd", also release another IP and game besides Houkai series called "Original God Project (原神Project)/Genshin Selevents". Houkai IP Roadmap *January 2014, Houkai 2nd (Houkai Gakuen 2) went online. *June 2014, added 4-koma comics. *September 2014, added manga. *October 2014, added new loading CG *April 2015, added official merchandise. *June 2015 Houkai KMB Virtual idol Premiere *December 2015, major update for Houkai 2nd. *September 2016 Houkai 3rd went online. *August 2017, first Animated OVA released (well, not actually the first) *July 2019, Houkai 3rd landing on consoles and launching Houkai KMB Live concert *2020 Houkai 4th launch *August 2020 Long anime launch.